Letting Go
by KIS'E'productions
Summary: Complimentary fanfic. Kanda’s POV of chapter 11 from Apostle of God. MPREG. Lemon. Yaoi. Yullen.


Here it is, Kanda's POV of Apostle of God's chapter eleven! So, if you haven't been following that story and don't know what it is, you might not understand what the hell is going on here. Eugh, it's like…almost four in the afternoon here so that means I've been working on this and chapter 11 since three in the morning. I should really go to take a quick catnap if I want to start and finish Kandy's B-Day present by midnight today (why did I put it off for so damn long?). Weddings and deadlines on the same day clash horribly, specially if the families are glaring lasers at each other at the reception (Jewish people and Jehova's Witnesses don't really get along that well).

**Warnings: **Mpreg, lemon, more lemon and Kanda's foul mouth, lots of grammar mistakes since I'm to tired to beta it, so pointing them out would be great.

**Disclaimer: **I wish…I wish I could tie Allen to my bed, naked and…well, do illegal stuff to him.

Yawn, I'm so exhausted, translating lemons is really hard, so I hope you like and if you can, leave me a comment *_drops dead_*.

**Letting Go**

**-**

Fucking rabbit.

That was the only thing he could think of while he was stuck here, in his room, burning up thanks the stupid vest the rabbit had forced him to wear. He wasn't used to dressing like this, damn it, it was a waste of time. But the idiotic red-head had said the _Moyashi _would really like it, that it was the kind of stuff one was supposed to do when they wanted to flirt with someone.

He clicked his tongue, annoyed.

He was supposed to be training and not wasting his time chatting with the _bookman _apprentice about such stupid things right now, he knew that. But Lavi had seemed so sure of what he had said, as always, even when most of those things were nothing else but stupidities. He had said that the only thing he had to do was wait before putting the advice he had given him last night to good use. He had warned him that, although anal sex was alike between men and women, he had to be specially careful with the _Moyashi_; who was pregnant, sensible and little. Right, a little a imbecile.

But he was willing to do anything as long as he could fuck the kid without hurting him. He wasn't really that worried about that, after all, the brat was an exorcist and he had bore worse injuries before. What had been hurt had been his pride, damn it, how was it possible that he couldn't satisfy that idiot?

Alright, he did like him. Hell, of course he liked him. And even more than that, he knew there was more than that. He had already admitted it to himself, he knew that the feeling was a lot stronger than just simple 'like'. But it would never be the same for the _Moyashi_, so he refused to admit to him how far he had gotten into his heart.

Stupidities, vile stupidities.

He finally heard someone knocking on the door. Don't lock it, Lavi had said. That's why he waited. He felt like an idiot, listening the rabbit, but he had no other option right now.

They had opened the door with a lot of care. It was definitely the _Moyashi_. He inhaled, trying to control the urge to jump him and fuck him against the wall.

"Kanda?"

That little voice, that disgustingly soft little voice. Allen was attentively looking at him, probably wondering why Kanda was dressed so formally. Although he wasn't expecting him to come to such a stupid conclusion:

"Dear God, you're going to propose!"

What the fuck…? Kanda was furious. Damn _Moyashi_, he had to endure at least one hour of irritation because of him and the only thing the boy could was come up with such a stupidity. And the urge to kill him only grew when the brat said he should have asked him for his hand in marriage before getting him pregnant. He frowned, almost feeling a couple of veins throbbing on his forehead.

Standing up from the bed, he quickly took of the stupid vest. He was going to kill the damn rabbit, he would cut him in half with _Mugen_, he would cut him up into little pieces and feed them to the vultures. But then Allen began to laugh. Laugh, damn it. That childish laugh that pissed him off like nothing else could.

"_Che_. Shut up, _Moyashi_," he murmured, gritting his teeth with force.

"It's not that easy!" Allen managed to say, still laughing.

He walked closer to the _Moyashi_, ready to make the boy pay for laughing at him. Although seeing him this closely only made him think about how appetizing this kid was; that he wanted to have him in his bed for him only. And that that laughter full of life didn't really annoy him as much as it had in the beginning. But he wasn't going to let him get his way. He placed one of his hand on top of that old man hair, squeezing it with more force as the seconds went by.

"_Bakanda_!"

"See how easy it was to stop laughing like an idiot?" he told him, smiling mockingly at the angry expression the younger boy had drawn on his face.

He was so tempting. He didn't know if Allen was aware that each and every one of his gestures only made Kanda's most base instincts wake up. He grabbed him by his face, kissing him, biting his lips every time the boy tried to pull away. This was his payback for making him wait for so long. He saw the opportunity he was looking for when the other parted his lips, allowing him plain access. The _Moyashi _had to lean on him while he answered his kisses with clumsiness. He barely pulled away when the English gulped down a big mouthful of air. The boy's face was fully flushed and he was breathing with a bit of difficulty.

Lovely. This little idiot was so lovely with those rosy cheeks. He caressed his hair, stealing another chaste kiss when the boy decided to look at him. He went downwards, wanting to reach that throat made up of such pale skin. It was so frustrating not being able to leave any sort of marks there when he had always wanted to claim that territory as his so no one would ever dare to touch him. Not that damn finder, not that doctor, not even the rabbit. He began to unbutton the cream colored sweater, slowly because he didn't want to miss any of the breathy sounds slipping past those luscious lips.

"Kanda, the door isn't locked. Let me…"

He kissed him again to shut him up. Of course he knew the door wasn't locked. He licked the other's lips, pulling away to close and lock the door so he would stop whining. Besides, he didn't want a gossipy rabbit or a voyeuristic golem coming in without his knowing.

Then he looked at the little one's hands. He hadn't noticed he had been holding some sort of bottle with him all this time.

"_Oi_, idiot, what's that in your hands?"

Allen blinked, as if not knowing what he was talking about. It was when he managed to make his brain work that he noticed what the Japanese was pointing at.

"Ah! Lavi told me it was a present for you, here." The _Moyashi _handed him the little bottle with both hands, behaving like a girl without probably realizing it.

He took the bottle with his right hand, realizing what it was. That damn perverted rabbit: giving the _Moyashi _he always defended as his 'innocent little brother' the bottle of lubricant he had promised him. He would kill him afterwards for thinking this would be funny. Though seeing the kid looking at him with curiosity was a pretty good incentive. His pants were beginning to get in the way.

"What is…"

"_Che_. None of your business, _Moyashi_."

Allen looked mad, but that childish face didn't really do a good job showing it. He closed the distance between them, ready to undress him once and for all. He couldn't wait much longer, he wanted to fuck him right now. But the fucking sweater wasn't cooperating or maybe it was his fault he couldn't concentrate thanks to the sound of the idiot's soft breathing in front of him.

"You're going to rip it, _Bakanda_," he heard him say, with a tired sort of voice.

Kanda frowned at presumptuousness of that sentence.

"Maybe if you cooperated more it would be easier, imbecile. You're just standing there doing nothing."

What he wasn't expecting was for the _Moyashi _to push him away to take off the sweater himself. He simply looked at him while the boy did it, his shoes being the last thing to go. The sight of the brat blushing while he undressed was far too much for him.

"But don't even think I'm taking my shirt off too-"

He didn't let him continue, kissing him again, this time deeper, without waiting for Allen to be the one to push their bodies closer together. He couldn't stop the light moan of satisfaction from slipping past his lips when the small boy pressed their hips together, letting him know that he was as excited as Kanda was. This definitely couldn't wait any longer.

"_Moyashi_."

He pushed him on the bed, maybe using more force than was necessary. But it didn't matter, the idiot was fine after all. Another kiss while he made him lay down, placing himself on top of him, making sure not to lean his whole weight against him. He was still pregnant and he didn't want to hurt his daughter. He ended up leaning his hands on the bed, one on each side of the English's head, who was trying to hold his gaze.

"Kanda."

He drew a chilling smile on his lips.

"Of course you're going to take off your shirt, stupid _Moyashi_. I want to see you."

Kanda wanted to see him fully naked. He liked the _Moyashi_, he liked him a lot. And he liked him even more now thanks to the pregnancy. That was probably considered a sick perversion, but, did it matter? He was already on his way to Hell either way. Looking frightened, Allen quickly shook his head.

"No way!"

"_Che_. If that damn doctor can do it, then so can I."

Right, that doctor. He was one of the guys who had taken the _Moyashi _away that one time three months ago. One of the doctors who had performed that operation on him. Knowing anyone could place their hands on the _Moyashi _with science as their simple excuse made him furious. Because Allen was his and only his.

He began to undo the buttons of his shirt despite the younger boy's protests. Fuck, this kid was really difficult. He was fighting with all of his strength, writhing and throwing kicks at the air, trying to push the older of the two with his hands. Kanda clicked his tongue, angry. But then an idea came to him. He smiled, finally seeing an opportunity to take of that damn tie that would end up being useful after all. Poor and stupid _Moyashi_, he had thought for a moment that he had let him win, but that would never happen. Kanda would never let himself be beaten by a little worm like him.

He grabbed both of his wrists with one of his hands, placing them above the English's head.

"W-what the hell are you doing?"

The kid really didn't know? Well, he'd never thought the boy was that innocent. Though that didn't matter to him, because he had already begun to tie his wrists together with the tie to at least restrict some of his movements despite that the boy was fighting as if his life depended on it. He placed his hands on Allen's knees after he had finished tying his wrists together, making him stop all that kicking.

"You won't have a good time if you don't calm down, idiot."

And he didn't want to hurt him again. He wanted to give him pleasure, wanted him to writhe under his body and hear him moan his name. He wanted the boy to beg him to continue. Closing his eyes for the smallest of seconds, he brought their faces closer together, noticing the boy had gotten quiet again.

"You'll end up begging me for more, _Moyashi_," he whispered in his ear, smiling when he felt the younger exorcist tense up a bit.

He unclasped the buttons of the shirt, licking the other's left ear to distract him. He knew it drove him crazy, how sensible this little idiot was. He bit the lobe of his ear, enjoying the soft moan that escaped from those appetizing lips. He drifted downwards, tasting every centimeter of bare skin the _Moyashi_'s throathad to offer.

It was when he was done unbuttoning that shirt that he pulled away to look at him. He licked his lips. And there he was, the little _Moyashi_ with his cheeks red and his eyes teary from pleasure. With those beautiful rosy nipples begging him for attention.

"I'll make you pay for this, _Bakanda_."

Yeah, sure. The brat wouldn't be able to think about once Kanda made him scream from pleasure. He lowered his lips down to one of those rosy nipples, quickly pulling it into his mouth at the same time the other let out a couple of breathy whines. The rabbit had said women enjoyed this a lot and that it should be the same for men. Besides, the pregnancy had made Allen much more sensible after all. He sucked on the piece of flesh he had in his mouth, pinching and pulling at the other as carefully as he could; because he knew it would hurt if he did it with too much force. Even so the _Moyashi_ wasn't letting him enjoy his body to the fullest: he was moving too much, as if barely standing what Kanda was doing to him, not knowing that this was only the beginning.

"Stop moving so much," he said, murmuring the words against the other's damp skin, "since I'm just getting started, _Moyashi_."

"Pervert."

Had he just called him a pervert? He couldn't help but laugh with amusement. His hands made their way down to the other's crotch, sure that he would find proof of the boy's excitement again. And, in fact, the boy was fully erect down there despite that he refused to admit it. The young boy was pressing his legs together, trying to stop Kanda from touching him. Such a naïve and feminine gesture.

"But you're completely hard," he whispered in his ear, hearing the boy moan again, "it seems I'm not the only pervert here."

The _Moyashi _was trying to escape, turning to his side, trying to run from the samurai's hands. But that would never happen. He squeezed the now hardened nipple he still had in his hand, stroking the boy through his pants. Kanda knew he wouldn't be able to resist for long, that's sooner or later Allen would give up. But he didn't want to continue like that.

Besides, the rabbit had said something else: that he shouldn't fuck the _Moyashi_ with his clothes on. That he had to undress too, let himself be seen by the younger boy. Kanda had no problem with that, which was why he began to take off his shirt. The English had finally stopped struggling to look at him, following each and every one of his movements with interest. The Japanese let down his hair, ridding himself of that stupid hairstyle Lavi had forced him to wear.

Allen had parted his lips. Expecting a kiss, one Kanda couldn't deny him. Besides, it was perfect, that way the other wouldn't be able to complain. He placed one of his hands on the younger boy's grown stomach, caressing it with softness. He felt Allen tense when he did that. Kanda didn't know why, but he had read that some women didn't like to be touched there, that it was an instinct of protection they felt towards their litter. But this was his daughter too and, of course, this was the body of his _Moyashi _and he had every right in the world to touch him. Barely pulling away, he heard the boy ask something:

"Why do you like touching that place so much? It's embarrassing."

Obviously, the boy was blushing. How was it possible for him to affected by this so much when he had been sucking on his nipples not too long ago and the boy hadn't even complained one bit about that? He definitely didn't understand this _Moyashi_.

"_Che_. It's not embarrassing. Our daughter's in there."

That what it was, his daughter was there. She was their's. It was obvious Kanda would want to protect and take care of her. It was normal for him to want to touch the place where she was developing in. All without adding the unhealthy fascination he felt every time he saw the _Moyashi _in that state. Speaking of fascinations, it made him remember something. That bastard, the finder. That touchy-feely rabbit. All of them.

"But…" he began, although Allen interrupted him.

"But?"

"But you shouldn't let anyone else touch you, understand, _Moyashi_? Only I can."

Allen had begun to laugh again.

"I can't stop the doctor from touching me, _Bakanda_. Besides, I can't tell everyone else not to do it just because you don't want them to."

"_Che_."

He knew that, of course he knew that. He knew he couldn't kill half the world just for touching the _Moyashi _no matter how much he wanted to. But no else could do what he was doing to the little imbecile, so in a certain way they were even. He placed his hands on the younger boy's hips, grabbing the pants that no longer fit him to pull them down his legs, getting rid of his underclothes along the way. He heard him moan, probably relieved to have his erection freed. He smiled, stroking him while Allen tried to undo the binds holding his hands together.

"Kan-da…"

Allen was moaning. He was moaning so sweetly. And he was beginning to correspond to the movements of his hands with his hips, even when he knew the boy wasn't aware of it. He shut him up with a kiss, knowing the other would relax once he felt his lips over his own. But that wasn't enough, it never was. He almost laughed when he heard the younger boy let out a disappointed groan when he stopped touching him. But it was necessary, he had to make him feel even better.

He began to kiss his neck, slowly drifting downwards along the boy's skin, making him shiver. He was rewarded with a soft cry of pleasure when he finally reached his objective. Taking the head of Allen's member in his mouth, he made sure to make it slick with his saliva.

"Un-tie…please…"

No way. There was still too much to do. He began to move his head once he found a good enough rhythm. Out of everything else, the one thing he liked most of all was giving the _Moyashi _oral, because he could hear him moan, he knew that made him lose his precious control. But he wanted to continue, he wanted reach that last step. That's why he took him as deep as he could, tucking a stray lock of black hair behind one ear as he went down on him again and again. He had to spread the younger boy's legs when he noticed he was trying to close them, probably just barely being able to stand the pleasure he was feeling. He pulled the kid's cock out of his mouth, licking the tip, enjoying the taste of the seminal liquid just beginning to form.

Kanda wanted to mark him. He couldn't do it on the neck or the chest, but there was a place no else but him should ever have access to. He looked at one of his thighs, so beautiful and soft. He brushed his lips against the creamy skin, kissing him with gentleness; and, without thinking about it too much, he bit down, sucking hard. He was going to leave a mark, make it clear to the whole world that the _Moyashi _was his. Even when no one else would be able to see it. He licked the reddish spot one last time before returning to the kid's member. He began to stroke him with his right hand at the same time he sucked, wanting to give him as much pleasure as possible. He had already gotten used to doing this to the _Moyashi_, he had no trouble with his gag reflex whenever he gave him a good fellatio. He also knew how to tell when he was about to come, stopping.

The rabbit had said the best thing to do was to give one's lover an orgasm before penetrating them, that it would make them more relaxed and willing to cooperate. But Kanda had other plans. He wanted the _Moyashi _to come with him inside. He wanted to feel those thighs squeezing him with force.

Unbuckling his belt, he took his pants off as quickly as possible, no longer trusting himself to hold out for much longer. Then he remembered something: the damn lubricant. The rabbit had explained that to him; how men didn't make their own natural lubricant and that this was needed if he didn't want to hurt the one who would be taken. He clicked his tongue, popping open the little bottle to squirt some of the liquid on one of his hands. It was a bit cold, though it seemed perfect for what he intended to do with it later on.

He brought the _Moyashi _closer to him to open his legs, but the other seemed nervous. Extremely nervous.

"What are you doing? What?"

"Shut up, _Moyashi_. If you don't calm down it'll hurt again."

It was true; if he tensed up it would definitely hurt him, there was no doubt about that. Although Kanda wasn't capable of offering him any affectionate words to tell him that everything would be okay. Besides, what little desire he had to whisper sweet nothings into his ear went down the drain when the boy stubbornly closed his legs. Kanda frowned, clicking his tongue again.

"What's wrong with you," he asked him, irritated, even when he knew the reason of his behavior.

"No-No…it's just that…"

The younger boy was looking at his surroundings, obviously trying to find a way out of this. But Kanda wasn't going to allow that to happen, not now when they had gotten this far. The _Moyashi _quickly shook his head when he eased the other's legs open to place himself between them.

"Kanda!"

"I already told you: if you don't calm down it'll hurt. It's your choice if you want to enjoy it or not."

He placed one of his lube-slicked fingers on the younger boy's entrance despite that the kid was still trying to pull away. To Kanda's surprise, his finger seemed to slide in easily inside the brat. He let out a small hiss when he felt the heat and the snugness of the _Moyashi_. The boy had cried out, maybe in pain. He tried to calm him down despite himself.

"_Moyashi_."

He licked Allen's left cheek, tracing that scarlet scar with care. He moved his finger, enjoying the little moans that were still slipping past the _Moyashi_'s lips. He added another finger when he no longer felt as much muscular resistance as before, making the boy let out a sound of discomfort. Kanda ended up placing his other hand on one of the other exorcist's knees to stop him from closing his legs. Any sudden move he made could make the little brat hurt himself. He buried his fingers as deep as they could go, making sure he could easily pull them in and out with ease.

"Why…?"

Why? That was a good question with a good answer. But right now wasn't the time for that. He kissed him, adding a third finger, moving all three at the same time despite the small protests the other emitted. Soon enough he was able to push them in and out without much resistance. For his first time in his life, the stupid rabbit had given some good advice.

He pulled his fingers out when he decided the _Moyashi _was ready. Raising an eyebrow, he heard the other sigh with relief. But he shouldn't relax, oh, no. He squirted some of the lubricant on his hand to slather it on his cock. He had to use a lot so he wouldn't hurt the other exorcist again, or at least prevent a hemorrhage.

He didn't stop doing it until he felt it was enough, once again bringing them closer together. The other had closed his eyes when the samurai eased his legs open so the boy wouldn't think about closing them. Kanda looked at him, jaw tight. He was a child, he was definitely nothing but a child. And he was sick because the one thing he wanted most in this world was to fuck him again. There was more than that, yes, but this was the essence of it. Only because he liked him, only because of that did he gently grab his face.

"Look at me, _Moyashi_."

Look at me as I take you. Look at me as I break you in half again. And Allen looked at him, he was looking at him with a face full of innocence. Even so he pushed inside of him, feeling how the head of his erection entered the boy's tight sphincter. He let out a deep groan. This was exactly what he had expected to feel, it was exactly what he wanted. He pushed in even deeper, shuddering at the tight way that snug warmth wrapped around his member. The boy was still looking at him. He was crying. Was he in pain? Well, it was probably that. But he would soon make those tears ones of pleasure rather than pain, so it didn't matter. He gently pulled away only to push back in again, groaning at the wonderful feeling.

He had gone in real deep that time. He grabbed the boy's waist, thrusting in and out again and again, moving his hips, burying himself in that wonderful and tight heat. The sounds the _Moyashi _was emitting only made his excitement grow. He was a sadist too, because for some reason seeing those tears rolling down that childish face made his desire grown even more.

Despite the pleasure he was feeling he remembered something else. Lavi had told him that, when the _Moyashi_'s pregnancy became more obvious, he wouldn't be able to have sex with him in this position. That he had to vary, find one that would satisfy them both. He didn't worry about the reason, after all he could care less.

Grabbing the younger boy by his back, he made the boy sit up so he could sit on him without pulling out of that warm body. He let out a light moan. His member was so deep inside, wrapped around that stretched warmth that was the _Moyashi_'s body in this position, finally taking him to the core. Blinking, he felt the small boy placing his tied hands on his head, trying to hug him despite everything else.

He smiled. Feeling a bit of sympathy for the boy made him reason, that he should try to make him relax as much as possible. He began to place chaste kisses on his neck, playing with one of his nipples using the pads of his fingers. Soon enough he felt the younger boy's body lose a bit of all that tension. Then he grabbed his member, stroking it, only enough to make the other fully relax. Kanda knew he could continue when the English leaned against one of his shoulders.

He grabbed him by his hips, raising him up a bit before letting him fall back down on his cock again. Allen let out a louder moan, the sudden movement probably taking him off guard. Kanda wanted him to cooperate too, wanted the boy to move his hips so he could feel him.

"Come on, _Moyashi_. Move your hips a bit."

Allen shook his head. Fuck. He frowned before grabbing him by his ass to repeat the previous action from before. Kanda let out a couple of soft moans through gritted teeth, the times he had imagined he was fucking the _Moyashi _couldn't compete with the real thing at all. To his surprise, the English himself began to move his body, impaling himself on him with slowness. It was a beginning, a good beginning.

He kissed him again, slipping his tongue inside, reclaiming his territory. Grabbing him by his hips again, he began to move the boy himself. Because, even though he had liked seeing Allen manage himself, it was still too gentle and he wanted more than that. He knew he was doing the right thing when he heard the brat mutter his name through clenched teeth. Then, something strange suddenly happened: the _Moyashi _had arched his back in pleasure after he had touched a place inside of him with the tip of his male. Oh, right, the rabbit had talked about that too.

He tried to touch that part inside the kid again, make him feel that pleasure and make him scream. Kissing him, he took advantage of the way the boy was answering him with so much ease. It was then that he placed his hand on the younger exorcist's member, stroking him with faster movements until the boy reached his orgasm in Kanda's hand. He could feel his cock being squeezed by the snow-haired boy's body, inevitably making him reach his own climax almost immediately.

Fuck. That had been one of the best things he had ever experienced in his life. He was breathing with quite some difficulty, but it didn't matter, not while he felt Allen's arms around his neck as the boy tried to hug and lean against him

Now the hardest thing was carrying out Lavi's last advice. It was what had annoyed him the most, what had made him almost kill the idiot. But he had to do it, Kanda knew he had to.

"_Moyashi_."

"Mhm?"

"You…can call me by my name."

The _Moyashi _had pulled away from him. Argh, he knew he was blushing, he knew that his cheeks were dyed with that fucking red color. And all because of idiot bean sprout.

Wait a second, why the fuck was he smiling like that?

"No way."

"What?"

He hadn't expected that. No, he hadn't expected that at all. The brat was supposed to be happy and accept to call him by his damn name. Because it was romantic or whatever other shit Lavi had talked about.

"Ouch, _Bakanda_. That hurts! Don't move like that!"

He stopped when he noticed he was writhing under the _Moyashi _and that he was hurting him since he was still inside of him.

"Why the fuck don't you want to call me by my name?"

He looked at the kid with anger. Fucking _Moyashi_. If he didn't stop smiling soon he was going to knock all of his teeth out.

"I will if you call me by mine."

It had to be a joke.

"Fucking shit. Stupid _Moyashi_."

"Will you? Will you finally call me Allen?"

The damn little manipulator had placed a chaste kiss on his throat. In his fucking dreams.

"_Che_. That will never happen, idiot."

"Then you'll always be _Bakanda_."

Kanda clicked his tongue, pushing the boy off of himself. He laid him down on the bed, making use of the boy's still tied hands to grab him by his legs. He wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt him, that he wasn't bleeding. He sighed in relief when he saw that that hadn't happened again.

"I'm…going to go clean myself…" the other murmured, probably embarrassed of the semen that was slowly running down his thighs.

"There's no need, imbecile. It's not as if you can get pregnant again."

The _Moyashi _opened his mouth only to close it seconds later. It made Kanda raise an eyebrow as the boy looked at him with wide eyes. There had been something strange in his eyes, something he had never seen in him before.

"Kanda."

"_Che_. What do you want?"

Allen seemed to be in deep though, but then he shook his head.

"It's nothing."

Stupid _Moyashi_. But for some reason it moved him. He didn't know if it had been that strange gaze, but something had. He finally untied him, watching as the little imbecile rubbed his sore wrists. Kanda definitely loved him.

He loved the idiot. Damn it.

He brushed away a couple of white locks from the boy's face to kiss that pentacle shaped scar on his forehead. Blinking, Allen looked at him with curiosity, as if wanting a coherent explanation for what he had just done. But he wouldn't give it to him, he'd have to kill him first. That's why he glared at him, making the other stop.

Either way he wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the small boy's snowy tresses, feeling the other cuddle against his chest.

"I really want to go take a bath," he heard him whisper again.

He smiled with real malice now that the brat couldn't see his face.

"You don't need to, _Moyashi_."

"Eh?"

"Of course, because you're going to get dirty again right now."

Allen looked scared, damn did the idiot looked truly scared. But it didn't matter, because he wasn't planning on leaving his food half eaten.

After all, there wouldn't be any sleeping tonight.

-**Owari-**

**-**

**Final Notes: **Eugh, I had to change a bunch of sentences from the original language. I was so sad about that since I always try to leave it as intact as possible. But the direct and rough translations didn't really sound that well when I wrote them down, so I had to change a bunch of things. Sigh, it's so much more lovelier in its original language, it truly is. Now I'm depressed and dejected.

Well, thanks for reading this, and hope to see you on Apostle of God's next chapters! After all, from now things are going to get really steamy ku ku ku…


End file.
